Adventures in babysitting
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Title is pretty selfexplanatory...Jimmy and Ashley do Liberty a huge favor! A somewhat AUfic.
1. Introduction

My note…I know I have another fic to update, but I seem to have lost my inspiration for that story. It's hard to write a episode follow-up fic when you don't agree with what the writers have done...but, I do promise to finish it(although, it will take off on it's own).

This idea popped into my head recently, and I thought it would make a cute JimAsh/Toberty fic. Plot is a little a AU, but the content is for the most part, pretty accurate(if I had my way, that is...and after the s!# the writers have given us, we NEED a little JimAsh fluff). Set in summer of '07.

ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

"We'll do it", Ashley chirped eagerly, whisking the pudgy toddler from his desperate mother's grasp.

"We will?", Jimmy muttered skeptically, shifting slightly in his chair.

"Are you sure?", Liberty asked pleadingly.

Ashley ignored Jimmy's questioning quip and brushed off Liberty's concern with a wave of her hand, "Of course, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it, Lib.

"But it's Saturday and I don't want to ruin any plans you might have", she pressed, worriedly.

"That's okay, we didn't have anything planned for today anyway", Ashley assured her.

"We didn't?", Jimmy asked, vaguely remembering the mention of a trip to the local art museum, followed by a romantic dinner downtown...

Liberty began to nervously chew on her lower lip. "It's just...J.T.'s grandma was supposed to babysit, but when we got there she's was sneezing and coughing...and with Kate and Jeff out of town...", she trailed off, in momentary sadness, at the mention of her slain ex-boyfriend's name, but quickly steeled herself. "When I agreed to go to this wedding, I didn't know I'd be able to get the adoption reversed, so I didn't think I'd need a babysitter at the time, and there's really no one else because all of my family will be at the wedding, and...".

"Liberty...it's okay", Ashley chuckled playfully, lightly bouncing the little boy on her hip.

Toby came over to put a comforting arm around his girlfriend. Liberty nodded guiltily and let out a heavy sigh. "I feel like such a bad mother...", she quickly glanced over at Toby for support. "...I just get my baby back three weeks ago...after six months of court proceedings...and now I'm abandoning him for an entire day...".

"You're not a bad mother Liberty", Toby insisted, assuring her with a tight squeeze.

"And you not abandoning your baby", Ashley maintained. "You're leaving him in the very capable hands of frien...".

"Family", Toby spoke over his sister, and the two shared a meaningful smile.

The sentiment choked Ashley up for a second, before she added, "...and besides, you're a bridesmaid. You can't bail on your cousin, the morning of her wedding".

Liberty nodded in agreement. "I suppose not", she conceded heavily. "As long as you're sure...".

"We're positive", Ashley answered for herself and Jimmy. "Now go...", she chuckled playfully. "...you're already running late".

With a quick glance at Toby, Liberty whispered a heart-felt "thank you", as she awkwardly leaned down to give Jimmy a hug, before dumping the bulging diaper bag into his lap. She moved over to Ashley and hugged her too. "I really appreciate this...".

"I know", Ashley answered, glancing pointedly over at her step-brother in the process. She knew how much this evening meant to Toby too.

"Okay young man", Liberty acknowledged her son. "You be good for Auntie Ashley and Uncle Jimmy", she instructed him, with a schoolmarmish tone. The title she gave, took Jimmy by surprise and he smiled in spite of himself...'Uncle Jimmy', that sounded kind of cool. Liberty gave the baby a chaste kiss on the forehead, but Ashley could see the emotion welling up in her eyes.

"He'll be fine, Lib", Ashley whispered sincerely.

Liberty gave a slight sniffle and a curt nod, as she reluctantly followed Toby to the front door. "He's already been changed and fed breakfast. There's some snacks and and a carton of whole milk in the grocery bag...he can only have whole milk in his bottle and only three bottles a day...I'm trying to wean him...he has a sippy cup...".

"All the instructions are in that notebook next to the grocery bag", Toby instructed as he gently forced his girlfriend up the steps and onto the landing. "You have our cell phone numbers, so if you need us for anything...".

"Oh, and there's the number to the church, reception hall, my parents cell, Danny's cell, the baby's pediatrician, poison control...".

"Have fun you two", Ashley giggled just as Toby managed to get Liberty out the front door. She turned to Jimmy and smiled.

He glanced up from his inspection of the diaper bag and flashed Ashley a skeptical look. "Are you sure about this Ash?", he asked questionably.

"What, I've babysat before", she stated incredulously.

"Who, Angie?", Jimmy queried. "She was like five or six then...this little guy's only one". Ashley shot Jimmy a quick glare, then shrugged indifferently, as she began slowly pacing the room with the baby.

Jimmy cringed inwardly, he never meant to offend her. "I'm sorry Ash", his apology momentarily halted her steps. "It's just, neither of us knows how to take care of a baby", he paused thoughtfully, taking a moment to remove the diaper bag from his lap and place it onto the coffee table. A small, self-conscious laugh escaped his lips. "...it's not like they come with an instruction manual or anything".

Jimmy was surprised at the soft giggle that came from Ashley. "Well actually, this one does", she quipped playfully, and held up the large ring binder that Liberty had left.

With a curious expression, Jimmy snapped off his brakes and reversed slightly, then pivoted around the side of the couch and pushed off toward the side table that Ashley was standing next to. "You're kidding, right?", he queried.

Ashley smiled and shook her head no. "This is Liberty we're talking about", she retorted playfully, handing the book to Jimmy before side-stepping around him, on her way to the armchair, on his left. "...would you expect anything less?".

"I guess not", Jimmy replied, his eyes widening in shock as he waded through the many pages in the manual. "Ah, Ash...I'm not sure about...".

"Seriously Jimmy...", she sighed exasperatedly and smiled and she snapped the notebook shut and tossed it onto the coffee table. She turned the baby around, so he was sitting on the edge of her knee and flashed her wary boyfriend an emphatic look. "...how hard could it be?".

------------------

"...how hard could it be?". Famous last words. Anyone who has ever babysat a toddler, knows exactly what I'm talking about ;).

I thought I'd get this one up while I was on spring break and it's still too cold(and muddy...I almost ruined a cute pair of shoes, just cutting across the grass, to the mailbox) to do anything fun. And writing/posting this fic has seriously made me feel better than I have in weeks!

So, I hope you enjoy this one. It will probably be quite short, but cute and maybe a little funny. Please let me know what you think, reviews...of course...are always welcome.

Degrassi is not mine.


	2. Picnic in the park

My note…Well, it's good to know that we haven't lost ALL of the JimAsh fans out there(thank you, my loyal bunch)...even after the way the writers massacred their relationship(bitter, you ask?...naaah).

ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING

CHAPTER 2: PICNIC IN THE PARK

Ashley looked over at Jimmy for about the tenth time in just as many minutes. He was still sitting hunched forward, elbows on knees, reading from the manual that Liberty had left them. "I'm really sorry that I changed our plans without asking you first Jimmy", she began to apologize, when the silence in the room became almost unbearable.

Jimmy glanced up from the binder. "No big deal", he replied indifferently, flashing Ashley a soft smile, before turning his attention to the diaper bag that sat next to the opened manual, on the coffee table.

Convinced that is _was _a bigger deal than Jimmy was letting on, Ashley tried again. "But you really wanted to go to the art museum, and...".

"I told you Ash...it's fine", he assured her again, this time, reaching out for her hand. Jimmy really wanted to emphasize his point with a kiss, but the distance between them was too far and the angle too awkward, from where they sat.

Jimmy released Ashley's hand, only long enough to wedge himself next to the chair she was sitting. "Ash, that art show is on through the weekend...we could always go tomorrow", he offered, and gently caressed her hand.

"You sure?", she asked skeptically.

"Positive", he replied, lifting the delicate hand up to his lips. "Doing this favor for Liberty and Toby is way more important", Jimmy added sincerely. "And besides...how could I resist that sweet face?".

Ashley blushed at Jimmy's implied compliment. "Well I am surely flattered, Mr. Brooks", she drawled.

"Actually Ash...", Jimmy paused to chuckle, as he motioned to the baby with a flick of his chin. "...I was talking about him".

As he watched Ashley raise her fist, Jimmy almost began to regret his decision to move so close to her...until the playful punch was executed and laughing ensued. Ashley glanced thoughtfully at the large brown eyes looking up at her, "Yeah, he sure is a cutie".

Jimmy was taken aback as he watched Ashley interact with the baby. Quickly, he drifted off into his own thoughts, so much so, that he was completely oblivious to Ashley's movements...until the little boy was dropped right into his lap.

"Ah, Ash...", Jimmy's nervous protest trailed off on deaf ears, as Ashley retrieved the book from the coffee table, and flopped back down into the arm chair that she'd just risen from.

Ashley took a second to admire the sight of Jimmy holding a baby, then opened the cover of the binder...holding it at eye level, to mask her staring. "Let's find out, all about Mr. Ryan James Yorke".

* * *

"Ash?", Jimmy called out uncomfortably. "I-I don't think he likes me", he assumed, from the way Ryan was whimpering and trying to wriggle from his grasp.

Ashley straightened so that she was sitting properly in the chair and rubbed her tired eyes. "He's probably just bored", she deduced...a mutual feeling, it seemed. "...we've been sitting here for almost an hour".

"Yes we have", Jimmy undeniably agreed.

Ashley immediately jumped up and scooped the baby from his lap. "Oh God Jimmy, I'm so sorry", she confessed guiltily.

"I'm okay", he assured her as he pushed himself up to relieve some of the pressure from sitting in the same position for so long, then shifted slightly, to get more comfortable. "Let's just get out of here...", he added, pausing to grab Ryan's diaper bag. Jimmy looked up at Ashley, flashing her that knee buckling grin. "...before this little guy is reduced to tears...and I start to grow roots". There was a loud snap of his brakes for emphasis.

Ashley smiled back at Jimmy's joke, but her expression remained puzzled. "Where to?", she asked questionably.

"Anywhere", Jimmy shrugged, as he pushed passed her.

"But I don't have a car seat", she called out, causing Jimmy to spin around quickly and face her.

"Then we walk somewhere", he replied simply.

"Okay, but it'll have to be somewhere close...", Ashley paused to shift the load from her right hip to her left. "...because we don't have a stroller either".

Jimmy nodded, as he was just coming to realize their predicament...he had his transportation, but Ryan didn't."What about the park?", he suggested, directing his question to the little boy.

At Jimmy's words, Ryan squealed and began kicking his legs vigorously. Ashley giggled agreeably, "The park it is".

* * *

Comfortable with leaving Ryan in Jimmy's capable hands, now that he was seemingly occupied...for the moment...in the sand box, Ashley walked across the street from the park, to the Dot, to get some lunch for their picnic.

"No Ryan...that's not yours", Jimmy leaned slightly to his left, his gentle hand deterring the little boy from the plastic shovel he was reaching for.

"Oh, it's fine", a woman called out from the bench on the other side of the box.

"Thanks", Jimmy waved over to her, in acknowledgment. She returned the wave and offered him a small smile.

Ryan just sat there, studying the strange, new object. He looked up at Jimmy, then cautiously moved the handle up to his mouth."Not like that", Jimmy chuckled through his grimace. "Here", he encouraged, showing the precocious toddler how to scoop and pour the sand with the small implement.

Within seconds, it seemed, Ryan was tossing sand into the air and laughing uncontrollably.

Engrossed in the shared amusement, Jimmy hadn't noticed the figure standing next to him, until she clapped her hands and announced to her children, that it was time to go. "Here's your shovel back", Jimmy stated, after finally prying it from Ryan's strong grasp.

"Keep it...we have plenty", the mom chuckled in reply, motioning over to the wagon parked next to the bench she had just vacated, filled not with children, but overflowing sand toys. "Your little boy is beautiful".

The woman's statement startled Jimmy. "Um, thanks...but he's not mine", he replied resolutely, but the slightest undertone of disappointment could be heard in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I just saw you and your wife come up here with him...", she nodded in the direction of the Dot, where Ashley was still inside.

Jimmy smiled bashfully. "Actually, she's my girlfriend", he went on to explain. "We're just babysitting for some friends".

"Wow. Striking resemblance, though", she muttered, clearly surprised. Jimmy looked down at the baby in question and felt his cheeks flush.

When he looked up again, the woman had wrangled her kids in and they were all headed for the bench."Thanks again, for the shovel", Jimmy called out to her, his appreciation causing her to turn and wave a friendly goodbye.

That goofy grin was still plastered across Jimmy's face, when Ashley finally arrived with their food. "What's so funny?", she queried, his good mood, naturally rubbing off on to her.

"Nothing", Jimmy replied, trying to shrug it off. He reached down one-handed, while with the other hand, maintaining his balance, and scooped Ryan up...more confidently than Ashley had seen him do all day...then waited while she placed the take-out bag on his lap, trading it for the baby.

The three then headed over to the other side of the park, where the picnic tables were located. Nearly all of the tables were either occupied, or set on the steep sloped hill, so Ashley suggested they make it a true picnic experience and find a nice, flat piece of ground.

Ashley set Ryan down on the the blanket she's laid out over the grass and took the bag from Jimmy's lap, before sitting down herself. She paused hopefully for a moment, before patting the space between them and offering, "There's plenty of room down here".

Jimmy scanned over the bustling park and frowned. "I'm fine", he insisted, a tad self-consciously.

Ashley didn't take offense, she understood Jimmy's reluctance at times, when it came to transferring in public...and let the subject go. "Grilled chicken wrap for you...", she announced, handing the Styrofoam container to Jimmy. "...and a shrimp Cesar salad for me".

Jimmy glanced up from his lunch and looked questioningly at Ashley. "What about him?", he asked, motioning to the little boy sitting there, contently playing with the now, unfastened straps of his sandals.

"Right", Ashley paused for a second. "I think there's some food in the diaper bag".

Jimmy nodded and set the container holding his lunch, onto the ground, before twisting to his left, and lifting the sack from where it hung, over the back of his chair. He rifled through the contents before pulling out an array of different sized jars. "Stage three...beef stew", Jimmy read skeptically from the label.

"Ash, we can't give him this", Ashley's soft blue eyes, met Jimmy's wide ones.

"Why? It's baby food...and he _is _a baby", Ashley countered.

"But it looks so gross", Jimmy replied disgustedly, lifting the open jar to his face. "Ugh", he nearly gagged. "...and smells even worse".

"So what do you suggest?", she quipped sarcastically, and moved to look at the other jars. "There isn't anything else for him, but carrot chunks and applesauce...".

"I'll share mine", Jimmy cut in quickly, offering Ashley an innocent smirk.

"Jimmy, I'm not sure he's old enough to eat table food yet", Ashley replied questionably.

"C'mon Ash...he's got a mouth full of teeth", Jimmy defended, motioning to the pearly buds Ryan's crooked smile was now displaying as he picked up his container and tempted the baby with a french fry.

"Okay", she conceded, unable to resist either of the two sweet faces, looking pleadingly at her. "...but first we have to wash him up, he's filthy". Jimmy agreed and leaned forward, reaching back into the diaper bag that was now sitting on the ground in front of him.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to clean him up", Ashley quipped playfully as she took the proffered baby wipe case, Jimmy was holding out to her. "There's sand everywhere", she groaned, tousling the tiny grains from Ryan's tight brown curls, his clothes, and the blanket they were sitting on.

"We could always rinse him off in there, after we're done eating", Jimmy suggested playfully, pointing straight ahead.

Ashley twisted around, looking over her shoulder, to see the large water play area, near the edge of the park, that Jimmy was referring to. Their attention was only diverted for a second, when a heavy thud, snapped their focus back to the blanket...where they found a very proud Ryan, sitting with Jimmy's lunch, now on_ his_ lap.

Jimmy lowered his hand toward the container, but Ryan scooted just out of his reach. He tried again, but to no avail...the tot, was not about to give up this new found delicacy. At Ashley's soft giggle, Jimmy let out a defeated sigh and slumped back in his chair...

Cut down by a fifteen month-old.

Ashley flashed Jimmy a satisfied 'serves you right' look, as she stabbed the plastic fork into her salad.

* * *

After letting him stew for a few minutes, Ashley finally took pity on Jimmy, and returned his lunch to him, minus the few pieces of chicken she'd cut into bite-sized chunks for Ryan...and most of the fries, he'd already eaten.

They now found themselves enamored with the soaked, squealing, diaper-clad, little boy in front of them.

"So...", Jimmy playfully nudged Ashley with his elbow. "... how long before that diaper explodes?".

Ashley laughed and shrugged. "I thought it would've erupted long before now", she replied, eyeing the bulging covering that was hanging precariously from Ryan's chubby torso. "That thing is holding like ten times it's capacity".

Jimmy's smile widened, as he took to watching Ryan again. They seemed to be playing a game of testing limits, Ryan would toddle over to the sprinkler, making sure that the couple was watching, and step a little further each time, before excitedly running back to them. This time he brought Jimmy the yellow shovel from earlier, dripping with water, and ran off again.

Ashley caught the wistful gaze, as Jimmy rolled the small, plastic handle between his fingers. "You still never told me what happened over by the sandbox", she pressed lightly.

Jimmy shrugged, "Like I said, it was nothing".

"Well, it had to be _something_...", Ashley countered playfully, as she motioned to his hands, and the shovel he was still playing with.

"It's ridiculous really", another shrug and a slight coloring of his cheeks. Jimmy trying to play it down, only made Ashley more curious. He glanced over at her and grinned as he admitted shyly, "Lady over there, thought Ryan was ours".

Ashley couldn't help but smile. The implication actually made Jimmy happy, something that didn't happen when the touchy subject of children was brought up. "What's so ridiculous about that?", she asked rhetorically. "He could definitely pass for ours".

"Ya think?", Jimmy wondered out loud, again studying the little boy, who was now standing only a few feet away. "Maybe. But I've always pictured our kids with a little lighter skin, and...definitely with your blue eyes".

Ashley felt her throat constrict and her eyes well up. "You-you've pictured our kids?", she gasped, lovingly reaching out for his hands.

Embarrassment clutched Jimmy. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, focusing on their clasped hands, so he wouldn't have to meet Ashley's gaze. "I, um...sometimes. I mean...I...".

"I thought I was the only one", she whispered sincerely, before he had a chance to finish.

Jimmy wasn't sure if he had heard Ashley right, until he slowly lifted his eyes to find hers. She _was_ serious...as if the prospect of the possible difficulties they may have to contend with, wasn't even an issue.

In this moment of pure, unconditional love, the two silently leaned into one another, meeting at the lips. The heated kiss only lasted a few seconds, before giggles and chuckles could be heard. Breaking apart in flushed awkwardness, they turned to see the crowd not laughing at them, but at the little boy in front of them, trying desperately to hold onto the diaper who's strained tabs had finally broken.

Ashley jumped off the bench she was sitting on and rescued the baby, just as the heavy diaper fell from his grasp. She quickly disposed of the water-logged receptacle, before handing the now naked baby to Jimmy.

Covering his lap from the exposed toddler with the picnic blanket, Jimmy waited as Ashley checked the wear-ability of Ryan's clothes. "They're still soaked", she groaned, then reached for the diaper bag. After a preliminary search, Ashley came up with a few items. "This is all he's got", she added, showing Jimmy the fresh diaper, onsie t-shirt, footie pajama set, and pair of heavy sweatpants.

Jimmy grabbed the first two, then carefully laid Ryan onto the blanket he'd set on the bench seat, in preparation to dress him, while Ashley repacked the bag she had just disassembled. A small bottle caught her attention, and she turned it to read the label, "Oh my God, Jimmy...", she gasped, then looked at the baby's flushed, cherubic cheeks. In her inclination to make sure Jimmy was out of the direct rays of the hot sun, Ashley overlooked a very important detail in the care of a baby's delicate skin. She looked guiltily from the pink hue that now covered Ryan's arms and upper chest, to Jimmy's waiting face, "...I forgot the sunscreen".

* * *

Yes, I'm bringing some 'real life' experiences to this story. I've made the mistake of underestimating the power of sunshine a few times when babysitting...with my own skin too! As far as the characters/story goes, I was torn between what to name Liberty's baby. I jumped back and forth from J.T. jr, to T.J., a little play on letters, but ultimately settling on Ryan(after Ryan Cooley, of course), because I'm pretty sure Liberty left the naming of the baby, to the adoptive family.

Thanks for reading!

Degrassi is not mine.


	3. Lost in translation

My note...this chapter was so fun to write, and yes again, some real life experiences were added for effect.

ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING

CHAPTER 3: LOST IN TRANSLATION

Ashley was a complete wreck the entire trip back home, worried that Liberty would never let her babysit Ryan again, worried that Liberty and Toby's relationship might suffer because her actions...worried that her lapse may have caused little Ryan, pain.

"You think he's okay Jimmy?", Ashley asked her boyfriend, this being the third time, just as they entered the house.

They moved over to the couch and he wordlessly took the boy from her grasp. "Look Ash, he's fine", Jimmy assured, taking off the baby's t-shirt to reveal Ryan's torso. "He's hardly even red anymore".

Ashley studied the skin that had thankfully, turned from blotchy pink at the park, to almost it's normal caramel color...save for the very tops of his shoulders, as well as his nose and cheeks, that were still a light rosy color.

Ashley scooped the baby from Jimmy's grasp and began pacing the room with him. "But he's still warm", she muttered, holding the side of Ryan's forehead to her cheek. "...and a little cranky".

Jimmy couldn't help but smile at the worry that laced Ashley's voice, or the motherly way she was tending to the fussy toddler...a side of her, he'd seen many times, where his own health or well-being was concerned, but he never truly appreciated it, until now. Emotion filled eyes met sympathetic ones. "I need to head to the washroom anyway...", he paused in passing. "I'll bring a wet washcloth out for him, that should cool him down a bit".

Ashley lovingly cupped her hand around Jimmy's cheek, then slowly let it trail down to his chest. "You'd better get one for yourself too", she sounded serious, feeling the heat of his own flushed pink cheeks under her hand, and taking in the sight of as his sweat stained t-shirt. Jimmy took hold of Ashley's hand and gave it a slight squeeze in affirmation, before continuing forward.

While Jimmy was gone, Ashley took the time to check Ryan over once more. She found even less discoloration this time, and breathed a huge sigh of relief. It seemed that the pink blotchy patches Ryan was sporting at the park, were, as Jimmy had insisted, most likely caused by the little boy running through the cold water of the sprinkler...not the harmful sunburn Ashley was fearing.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for Jimmy...

He had exited the bathroom with a damp hand towel draped over his shoulders, as per instructed by Ashley. Pulling up to the couch, he grabbed the washcloth that was tucked into the front of his shirt and tickled the baby's exposed tummy with it, before handing it over to Ashley. Jimmy then moved over to his backpack, to return the sack with his bathroom supplies in it, and search for his spare t-shirt.

It was while watching Jimmy change, that Ashley noticed the distinct outline of where his other shirt had been. There was a slight clench of her chest as she lowered Ryan, who was contently chewing on the wet washcloth, to the floor, and stepped over to Jimmy. "Looks like I was worried about the wrong one of my boys", she stated apologetically and laid her hand upon his shoulder.

Jimmy smiled up at her, but shook his head dismissively. "Nah, I needed a little color any way", he quipped, admiring the contrast between bicep and forearm before shrugging into the clean shirt.

"Yeah, but not _this _much", Ashley countered, gently fingering the bright red patch covering the back of his neck and around the collar. She wondered how Jimmy, who was the most covered out of all of them, would be the one to end up with sunburn...and then it occurred to her...he was never _out_ of the sun. She was in the Dot the entire time Ryan was in the sandbox, shielded by his large brimmed hat, at lunch, she and the baby were sitting on the ground, _in_ Jimmy's shadow, and finally, at the water play area, Ryan was under the protective netting of the 'tot spot' canopy, while the bench she was sitting on, was partially shaded by a large oak tree.

Ashley's concern for Jimmy was momentarily interrupted by the incessant whining at her feet, "Ba...bap...".

"What's wrong little man?", she asked as she picked up the baby.

"Baa...baa", he sobbed.

"What does he want?", Jimmy asked Ashley.

"I'm not sure", she answered questionably, as she tried to console him by bouncing lightly. "He sounds like a lamb".

"Maybe he's got a favorite stuffed animal in his bag", Jimmy offered, reaching for the parcel.

The whining began to increase, as Jimmy rifled through the bag. "Baaaa...baaaa...".

"Ash, there nothing here but diapers, creams and lotions, baby food and clothes", Jimmy stated helplessly. "...and a few toy books, but definitely nothing that resembles a lstuffed amb".

Ashley sighed heavily, as she tried to figure out what would sooth the baby. "Well, maybe he wants one of the books", she suggested. "...anything with animals on it?".

Jimmy handed Ashley a cloth book with the picture of a farm on in. She offered it to Ryan, but he just turned his head and cried harder. "Maybe he's hungry?", he guessed, holding a carrot chunk up to the boy, but Ryan quickly swatted it to the floor.

"Baaaaaaaaa...", he wailed, as he wiped his face across Ashley shoulder.

"Shhh...shhh...", Ashley chanted as she began to pace, while still bouncing.

"Someone's sleepy", Jimmy chuckled, as the room went silent and a tell-tale yawn finally made it's appearance.

With a quick glance at the binder page holding Ryan's schedule, Ashley moved toward the diaper bag sitting on the coffee table. "Liberty said he gets a bottle at nap time and bed...".

"Ash, there aren't any bottles in there", Jimmy cut in, Ashley's hand left hovering over the bag.

"None?", she gasped incredulously.

Jimmy shook his head and shrugged helplessly, "Maybe Liberty forgot to pack 'em".

"Be serious Jimmy, this is Liberty we're talking about", Ashley replied sarcastically. "She probably has a checklist that she goes over five times before she walks out the door. There's no way she forgot anything". Determined, Ashley handed the fussy baby off to Jimmy, and set off to find the missing bottles.

She started with the three bags sitting on the floor, next to the couch. The first one was a small sack filled with classical cd's and educational dvd's. The second was a little bit larger duffel, holding only toys. And the last was about the size and style of the other diaper bag, but contained only extra clothing items.

When Ashley stood up, she immediately spotted the grocery bag, still sitting on the table. "Well, I found the bottle", she announced, a sarcastic undertone shadowing any enthusiasm that should've been here.

Jimmy carefully spun around, one hand on his wheel rim while the other held Ryan against his chest. "Great", his face lit up. "Where?".

"Right here in this bag...", Ashley answered tersely. Jimmy's expression turned puzzled. "...along with the _milk_", she emphasized, holding up the carton in her other hand.

Jimmy's face twisted into a cringe. "It might still be good?", he offered hopefully, though he wasn't entirely convinced himself. Even with the houses cooling systems running, the milk had still sat out at room temperature, for almost four hours. Ashley opened the carton and held it under Jimmy's nose. "Maybe not", he conceded after one sniff.

Ashley sighed frustratedly as she took the fidgety baby from Jimmy. "Well, we can't give him this, and we only have skim and that soy stuff Toby drinks, in the fridge...", Jimmy looked up curiously. "He's lactose intolerant", Ashley clarified, as she began pacing again. "...and Liberty said Ryan is only supposed to have whole milk...and that he only goes down with a bottle...and he only takes milk in said bottle...and all we have is spoiled whole milk...and a really cranky baby who needs a nap...".

"Whoa Ash, relax", he chuckled lightly at Ashley's rambling and inched closer to block her path. She twirled around to find Jimmy right behind her and reached out for his extended hand. "Now, the only way for this little guy to calm down is with a bottle of milk...", he paused and smiled up at Ashley, who nodded. "...which is why your gonna leave him with me...", another pause and Jimmy held out his hands for the boy. "...and go to the store to get some more".

"You sure?", Ashley asked tentatively, as the reluctant exchange took place. She knew it was the only option, there was absolutely no way she was going to make Jimmy go back out into the hot sun and hike the two miles to the grocery store and without a car seat for Ryan...

"Sure I'm sure", Jimmy replied casually, setting the baby, momentarily, on the the couch, while he moved about, collecting the items that he figured he might need, while Ashley was gone.

"Really?", she pressed questionably.

"Yes really", he assured, but Ashley still didn't look all that convinced. "Ash, we'll be fine", Jimmy looked at the baby sitting on the cushion opposite him. "We've got the 24-hour kiddie channel, an unlimited supply of Goldfish crackers and an entire bag full of toys...what more could we need?", he asked innocently, his brow arched up adorably as he looked up at her. Jimmy reached for Ashley's hand and his grin turned suggestive, "And the sooner you go, the sooner we can put him down for a nap, and maybe squeeze in a little adult time...".

Ashley immediately leaned in and silenced Jimmy with her lips. "Yeah right", she teased sarcastically, as they broke apart. She then moved to kiss the top of Ryan's head, but lingered on Jimmy's,"I'll have my cell on if you need me".

Jimmy nodded appreciatively. "Drive safe", he called out, just as the door was closing. Jimmy looked back over at the baby and clapped his hands together, "Okay little man, what's next?". Ryan smiled and held out a fish-shaped cracker up to Jimmy's lips. "A snack", he chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Sounds good".

The boys spent the next few minutes feeding each other the crackers, and sharing sips from Jimmy's water bottle, that was until Jimmy found some orange-colored specks floating near the top... then it became solely Ryan's.

Within seconds of the end of snack time, Ryan became restless and began tugging at the straps of his shoes. "Good idea buddy", Jimmy declared as he helped Ryan out of his sandals and set out to remove his own.

Jimmy was just about done untying the first shoe when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryan sliding down from the couch. "Hold up Ry, uncle Jimmy's almost done...".

But it was too late, the little boy was already heading for the four steps up to the front landing. "Ryan, wait", Jimmy added.

Ryan turned his head in the direction of Jimmy's voice and smiled at him. "Kee", he spouted and continued on his way.

Jimmy glanced down at his shoe. Content that he his laces wouldn't get tangled up in the front casters, he pivoted around the couch, hoping to cut Ryan off at the pass, but the little guy was too fast. "Kee", he repeated, crawling up the steps.

"Kee?", Jimmy parroted questioningly.

"Kee", Ryan confirmed, as he stood looking at the large front door.

"Kee...like in keys", Ryan smiled and Jimmy smirked at his intuitiveness.

"Kee...kee...", the baby chanted.

Jimmy waved for the little boy to follow. "C'mere Ry, I think your keys are over here", he pointed at the toy bag, near his feet. But when the baby didn't budge, Jimmy reached in to find the keys himself. It was only for a split second, and when Jimmy looked up..."Ryan no".

By the time Jimmy made it up the landing ramp, Ryan's hand was on the third step. And with one swift swoop, he was back in the safety of Jimmy's lap. "Kee", he chattered innocently.

"I think we've already established that", Jimmy let out a relieved chuckle. "Now how about we find those keys, and play down here", he suggested and placed the baby down by the top step of the landing, while he headed for the ramp.

As he descended, Jimmy was surprised to see Ryan, still standing at the top of the landing, starring at the steps in front of him. "It's okay Ryan", he held his hand out to the stranded boy, but couldn't quite reach him.

Both Jimmy and Ryan were now contemplating their next move. Ryan squatted, turned, sat...but remained on the landing. "Ah, you can get up them, but not down", Jimmy noted Ryan's predicament. With a forceful push, he headed back up the ramp then beckoned the boy over to him. Jimmy tried to coax Ryan down the ramp, but the incline was too much for the new walker, so he scooped him up again and they rode it together.

Ryan squealed with delight on the way down, as Jimmy coasted to a stop, using alternating hands. Safely back on the main floor, Jimmy put Ryan down and headed for the bag of toys...but Ryan clearly had other ideas. Jimmy grinned at the smiling boy, standing on the top of the landing, and caved..."Okay, but just one more time".

One more time turned into ten.

On their last descent, Jimmy's hand slipped off the right rim of his chair, he over compensated, sending them crashing into the end table, and the fish crackers scattering to the floor. After checking that Ryan was alright and mumbling that the impact "...must've hurt", Jimmy lowered the boy to the floor and began the tedious task of cleaning up the mess.

He tried to keep half an eye on Ryan, as he used a newspaper to 'sweep' the crackers into a pile...but the percocious toddler was wound tighter than a drum. "No Ryan", Jimmy scolded mildly, as the magazines from the coffee table, met with the floor.

There was a "Buddy, don't do that", to Ryan's unpacking of the diaper bag, just as the first magazine was picked up.

A frustrated "Ryan, come back", as the little boy headed out of the living room. And a seeking "please come outta there", to Ryan's hiding under the dinning room table.

After a seemingly endless game of cat and mouse, with Ryan at cyclone speed, Jimmy finally got him back into the living room, where the boy happily plopped himself down into the pile of the now pulverized, cheese flavored crackers.

"You stay right there", Jimmy ordered breathlessly, as he quickly grabbed the sack full of toys. He reversed back over to Ryan, set his brakes, and lowered himself next to the boy.

That's exactly where Ashley found them when she walked in, about ten minutes later. "Well, it looks like you two had fun", she exclaimed happily at the sight of the boys running the chubby, plastic cars along the floorboards.

"Yeah, we did", Jimmy replied with a sincere, but tired chuckle.

Ashley stepped over his outstretched legs on her way to the kitchen, then stopped and turned around. "I'll take him in the kitchen with me", she offered, and picked Ryan up with her free arm. "You don't mind cleaning that up, do you?", she asked sweetly. Jimmy just laughed and shook his head.

After the toys were put away, Jimmy reached up and placed the bag on the side table, he glanced back at his chair and considered tranferring, then considered just sprawling out on the floor, but finally decided on just scooting over to the couch and planting himself on the nice soft cushions.

"Jimmy...Jimmy...", the soft beautiful voice of Ashley beckoned him. "JIMMY!".

"Wha..?", he mumbled, his head snapping up in attention.

"Where's Ryan?", Ashley asked anxiously, one hand on her hip, the other holding the baby's bottle.

"Whadda you mean?", Jimmy queried sleepily. "He was in the kitchen with you".

"I thought he was calling you, so I let him down", she stated anxiously. "I yelled out for you...".

He hadn't planned on falling asleep, but as soon as he settled himself onto the the pillows, his head lolled back and...

"Oh my God...Liberty's gonna kill me...", she cried in panic. "First I almost get her kid sunburned, then I nearly poison him with sour milk, and now I loose him".

"Ash, relax...he's gotta be here somewhere", Jimmy reasoned, glancing over his shoulder.

"Your right", she gasped and followed Jimmy's gaze to the stairs. "You look for him down here and I check up there", she called out as she headed for the steps.

"Ah Ash...?", he called out, peering over his other shoulder, only to confirm what he already knew. "...my chair...".

Jimmy could hear Ashley calling Ryan's name as doors and cabinets were opened and shut. Without many other options, he decided to call out for the baby too. "What...did you find him?", she asked, running back down the stairs at the sound of her boyfriends voice.

"No sorry", he offered, motioning to his abandoned chair. "...it was a little hard to...".

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice...", Ashley apologized for the oversight, as she swiftly moved to his chair and snapped off the brakes, tried to push it forward, stopped, and..."Oh Jimmy", she gasped and he shifted to get a better look.

"How did he get in there?", Jimmy asked incredulously, when he saw a sliver of Ryan's curly mop sticking out from the net, under his chair.

Ashley giggled softly as she carefully pulled the baby out and carried him over to the couch, where she laid a blanket down on the floor and gently placed him down. "Looks like someone really needed a nap", she whispered, slipping onto the cushion next to Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled and pulled Ashley close to his chest, as he yawned, "He's not the only one".

* * *

Wow that was long! It took me FOREVER to get it right, so I really hope you enjoy it. Yes I watched BAM and yes I do have some opinions, but I think I'll spare you(it would probably end up being longer than this chapter). Just a little word to those faithful JimAsh fans out there...stay positive, be strong and remember...there will always be fanfiction to rectify the writer's mistakes.

Degrassi is not mine.


	4. Dinner at Ashley's

My note...Yay, what a positive response, and very much appreciated considering the previous chap was a pain in the behind, to finish. This title is sort of a play on words(Breakfast at Tiffany's...Dinner at Ashley's...), not very creative, but I thought it was cute.

ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING

CHAPTER 4: DINNER AT ASHLEY'S

While Ryan's cat nap of about thirty minutes, was sufficient enough to re-energize him, Jimmy mused his could have been much longer.

"So, what does the schedule say to do now?", Ashley asked, just as she was finishing with Ryan's diaper change.

"Ash, we are so far off that schedule right now...", Jimmy chuckled through his yawn, as he quickly transferred. Once Jimmy was settled, Ashley stood and handed Ryan over to him...swapping the boy, for the binder. "...I really don't think it matters anymore".

Ashley noticed Jimmy curiously stretching his neck to get a glimpse at the schedule, so she began to read off of the page. "Says here, we were supposed to feed him wholesome lunch at 12pm, containing at least one serving from each of the four main food groups, followed immediately by his bottle of milk...", Ashley chewed on her lower lip, guiltily, as she drifted off and looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy grabbed the bottle that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him, "Better late then never, right?", he shrugged sheepishly and popped the cap off, before handing it to a very eager Ryan.

"I guess...", she sighed dramatically, watching the baby drink the milk down. "But what about lunch?".

"Well, he ate chicken, and that's in the meat group", Jimmy stated the obvious. "And for a vegetable he had...".

"Don't even try to argue that french fries count...", Ashley warned with a playful point of her finger. Jimmy smirked innocently. "...potatoes are a starch, not a vegetable".

"Okay, but he did eat a few of the tomato chunks that fell out of my wrap", Jimmy offered.

Ashley shook her head. "Tomatoes are actually a fruit, not a vegetable...", she trailed off, as another pang of guilt hit her.

"But he wouldn't take the carrot chunks, Ash", Jimmy reminded her. He shifted Ryan to the left, then tugged lightly on Ashley's hand in hopes that she would occupy his vacant right leg, but she took the arm of the couch, instead. "What were we supposed to do...force feed him?".

"He probably didn't take them because he was so over-tired", Ashley retorted snappishly. She looked back down at the schedule for reference and frowned. "After a half-hour relaxation period, between twelve-thirty and one o'clock, of dim lighting and classical music, he's promptly put down for at least a two _hour_ nap!".

"God Jimmy, he didn't even fall asleep 'til after three", Ashley groaned miserably. "...and only slept like a half an hour".

Jimmy briefly considered the content little boy in his lap and shrugged, "Didn't seem to hurt him any".

"Of course it did", Ashley spat incredulously. "Jimmy, we totally screwed up the schedule Liberty has him on...", she paused to look at him critically. "...we didn't give him the proper lunch, screwed up his nap, totally missed the snack he was supposed to have after that nap...".

"But he _did_ have snack, with me, before his nap", Jimmy cut in casually. "...and I'm pretty sure that those fishy crackers are a wholesome part of the grain family...".

Ashley's playfully swat of his shoulder, only succeeded in widening Jimmy's grin. "Dinner's not due for another hour or so and since now would normally be Ryan's play time, which we _also_ did while you were gone...", Jimmy's words drifted off, as his lips drifted to Ashley's. "...I'd say that we are now, officially ahead of the game...", he added between kisses. "...and I seem to remember starting a discussion on the subject of having some quality adult time, just before you left. So, now might be the perfect time to squeeze in some of that...".

"Or, we could use this time to clean up the mess you two made while I was gone", Ashley suggested, teasingly. Jimmy took that moment to wrap a strong arm around her waist and pull her onto his waiting lap, the force almost tipping the three to the side. Ashley giggled as the jolt caused Ryan to momentarily cease his sucking and pull himself from his relaxed position on Jimmy's lap, to see what was happening. "Look what you did...", she scolded jokingly, motioning to Ryan and his questioning gaze.

"Well, far be it from me, to disrupt the schedule again", Jimmy jested. "Here ya go little Buddy", he stated, settling the baby back into the crook of his arm, with his bottle and a board book. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he turned again to Ashley, "Playtime, wasn't it?".

There was an audible moan from Ashley as the melody of her telephone's ring, began to play . "This better be important", she muttered, as she reluctantly slipped from Jimmy's lap, to retrieve it. The number on the screen, clearly recognizable and another moan, this one almost imperceptible, could be heard, "It's Liberty".

"You'd better answer it...", Jimmy urged. "...before it gets kicked to voice mail ".

"Hey Lib", Ashley greeted, overly cheerful, the slight waiver in her voice, only detectable to Jimmy.

_"Hi Ashley", was the breathless reply. The loud chattering in the background, combined with the bad reception, was almost overwhelming and forced Ashley to press the phone tighter against her ear, to hear what was being said on the other end. "Sorry I haven't called to check in until now", Liberty did nothing to mask the guilt she was feeling. "But as soon as we got here, I was rushed off to get my hair and makeup done, then we took a bunch of family pictures before the ceremony...now, we've just finished with the ceremony and are headed over for some pictures at this one park, then on to the reception...", there was a slight pause and Ashley could sense how new, and emotionally awkward, this was for her friend. "So um...how's Ryan?"._

"He's fine", she answered simply, but immediately realized that Liberty would want details. "He's sitting on Jimmy's lap right now, drinking his...um, having something to drink. Jimmy's reading him a book". Ashley took a moment to admire the sight before her. Jimmy raised his eyes from the book and smiled back.

_"Okay good", Liberty let out a relieved sigh, which was followed by a long pause. "So then, no crying, or whining, or anything?", she asked next, wondering to herself, if Ryan missed her as much as she missed him. 'Pull it together Van Zandt', she chided mentally._

"No, not really", Ashley answered vaguely. "He got a little cranky before his nap, but...".

_"Oh, so he went down for you?", it sounded more like a question than a statement. "That's great"._

"Woke up happy as a clam, a little while ago", Ashley answered, cringing slightly at the sound of hearing the dated expression Jeff was so fond of using, come out of her own mouth. Jimmy snickered to himself when he heard it, causing Ashley to playfully stick the tip of her tongue out at him.

_"Did he eat alright for you?", was Liberty's next question._

"Ah...yeah", the slight hesitation on Ashley's end, was quickly replaced with a loving glance, over her shoulder. "He's got quite a hearty appetite...he even gave Jimmy a run for his money", she quipped, exchanging a shared smile with her boyfriend.

_"Really? Wow.", a shocked Liberty gasped. "He hardly ever eats the food I offer him". _

Ashley felt a heavy weight of guilt, in the pit of her stomach. She was just about to come clean and tell Liberty that they didn't actually feed Ryan the healthy baby food, she'd left them, but a good portion of Jimmy's moderately nutritious lunch...

_"Then, I assume he didn't want his snack?". _

The question snapped Ashley back to the present. "No, he ate that too" she answered lightly. "And now we just need to clean up the crumbs, he and Jimmy made", she added, shooting Jimmy a pointed smirk, in the process. A small, innocent shrug was his only response.

_Another skeptical "Really", was Liberty's reply._

Ashley wasn't exactly sure where this conversation was going, so she tried changing the subject. "He probably burned off so much energy at the park this morning, that by the time we sat down for the picnic...".

_"The park...and a picnic?...", Liberty's interruption was so sudden, Ashley immediately thought she had done something wrong._

"I hope that's okay...".

_"Yeah...sure...it's um, fine", Liberty faltered slightly, when a noise filtered through the earpiece. "What's going on?", she asked curiously, as the noise became louder and more intense._

"Jimmy's playing with him", Ashley chuckled in reply at the scene in front of her. Ryan lounging leisurely across Jimmy's thighs, and giggling uncontrollably, at the wrinkled face of mock disgust Jimmy was making every time he'd lift his pudgy toes, up to Jimmy's nose.

_"Sounds like he's having fun"._

Ashley wasn't sure if it was a comment or a question by the tone of Liberty's voice, but either way, it sounded heavy-hearted. "I hope so", she offered gently.

_"Well, he must be...", there was a slight pause on Liberty's end. "...because I've never made him laugh like that"._

The pause was longer this time, as it was now Ashley, who was at a momentary loss for words. "Oh you know Jimmy...", she tried to downplay it, but trailed off, miserably. Jimmy glanced up from the horseplay at the mention of his name, but the grin on his lips fell as soon as he saw the puzzled expression on Ashley's face.

_"Well at least I know he's happy", Liberty quipped, a little wistfully. _

"Jimmy and I are okay substitutes, I guess...but I'm sure he misses his mommy", Ashley blurted, but immediately regretted phrasing it that way. If Liberty was feeling guilty about leaving her son and missing him..."I mean, earlier in the sandbox, he was babbling something that sounded like 'mama'...".

_"Amma?", Liberty queried. And only after Ashley confirmed with a soft "Mmmhmm", added, "He was actually calling for my mother". Liberty casually cleared her throat, "He's only been able to bond with certain people, in the few weeks he's been here...my mom, your mom, Danny...and of course you and Jimmy..."._

Ashley bit back a sigh...how much farther could she stick her foot down her throat...and was on the verge of guilty tears, when Toby's voice rescued her, "Lib, we gotta go...limo is here".

_A muffled "Okay", was whispered. "Ashley? We have to go now, but if you need to reach me..."._

"Sure Lib...we've got all the numbers", Ashley struggled for cheerful confidence, but settled for heavy-hearted casualness, as the line clicked slient.

Ashley flopped onto the couch, alongside Jimmy and groaned, "She's never gonna let us babysit again...".

"Why?", he asked incredulously, as he ceased his game of 'this little piggy' and sat Ryan upright, on his lap. "Is it because we didn't follow the schedule, she left us?".

"No", she muttered heavily, locking eyes with Jimmy. "It's because she's now convinced that her son likes us, more than he likes her...".

* * *

It took Jimmy a good hour to convince Ashley that she didn't do anything wrong...which threw them completely off the time frame allotted, yet again.

"So, what do we have to eat that's kid friendly?", Jimmy thought out loud, as the trio entered the kitchen. The_ we_ he used in his question, and the way he used it, made Ashley smile. She waited for him to coast to a stop and haded the baby back over to him.

"Check the pantry...I don't see anything in the fridge", she called out from her place in front of the appliance.

With a practice ease and some quick hand moves, Jimmy was able to maneuver enough to open the door and peer inside of the closet. "Okay little buddy...pick out something to eat", he suggested, standing Ryan on his lap, so the little boy could reach the upper shelves, as well.

Ashley peered around the pantry door to ask, "So, what've we got?".

Jimmy looked at Ryan's choices and chuckled. "Spaghetti and...condensed milk".

Ashley frowned playfully as she pried the can from the baby's grasp. "The spaghetti sounds fine...", she trailed off and put the can back, and reached for a large jar to her right. "I know my great-gramma would be disappointed, but we're in a pinch, so this'll have to do".

Jimmy smiled up at Ashley when she referenced Kate's Italian grandmother, and her very blatiant disdain for any sauce that comes from a jar. They tag-teamed again, Ashley swapping Jimmy the jar for Ryan...who was still clutching the noisy box of pasta, tightly in his hand. Ashley nestled him securely on her hip, as she walked over to the stove to put on a pot of water, while Jimmy headed back over to the refrigerator.

"Garlic bread, mini meatballs...", Jimmy mumbled as he raided the freezer.

"Remember, we need a vegetable too", Ashley reminded him.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder, "But we've got he sauce...".

Ashley sighed exasperatedly. "We are not going through this again", she scolded playfully.

Jimmy flashed that devastatingly handsome grin and asked, "Green beans or broccoli?".

"Green beans", she answered sweetly, as she shifted Ryan higher, onto her hip.

Jimmy swallowed hard...there was just something about the way Ashley looked, holding a baby...He tossed the bag of veggies into his lap, with the other items and with one hard push, was instantly next to her.

Together, they mixed, sauteed, finally wrestled the box of spaghetti from Ryan's iron grasp, and within twenty minutes, the food was on the table.

Jimmy stopped pouring, to look up at his girlfriend with concern, "What's wrong Ash?".

"How are we gonna do this?", she asked motioning to the three place settings and only two and a half people.

Jimmy scratched the back of his head in thought. "We'll take turns holding him, I guess", he surmised, moving the third plate in between them and scooting closer to where Ashley sat, with Ryan on her lap.

The idea was logical...but not very practical.

There were two spilled drinks, an ever-growing mound of half chewed green beans, a few runaway meatballs...to go with the smashed up ones, of course, plenty of laughs...and three very giddy, sauce covered diners.

"He definitely needs a bath", Jimmy chuckled as he kissed a smudge of sauce off of Ashley's cheek.

Ashley brushed a crumb of dicarded garlic bread crust out of Jimmy's hair and giggled along, "We _all_ need a bath, now".

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay in updates, but this chapter had too many rewrites and edits, to count. My life is far too busy right now to put this much time and effort in to one chapter, but I did...and I hope it shows. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Degrassi is not mine.


	5. Rubba dub dub

My note...Well, I was a bit worried about that last chapter, if it was good enough and I hope that all of my content and dialogue were in character. I've had a ton of experience with toddlers, so I'm pretty sure Ryan was in character...it was Liberty that I was having the most trouble with. Either way, I really hope you all enjoyed that one and will like this one, as well.

ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING

CHAPTER 5: RUBBA DUB DUB

"What a mess!", Ashley groaned as she reached for a second napkin to aid in wiping the spaghetti sauce from Ryan's face.

"No kidding", Jimmy chuckled in reply, holding up another strand of spaghetti he pulled from his lap, for emphasis.

"I don't know which has more sauce covering it..." Ashley sighed, as she worked the baby's soiled bib over his head. "...the floor, or Ryan".

Jimmy grinned and nodded. "Yeah, but the good thing about him, is that you can just take him out to the backyard and hose him down," he suggested teasingly, as he reached out to tickle the little boy's bare tummy.

Ashley smiled back at him, in spite of the way they, and the room around them...looked. It amazed her, how Jimmy could always find the humor in just about any situation; but guessed, given their current predicament, they did look pretty comical. "Well maybe. But that'll have to wait until we get this room back in order", she declared heavily...the task ahead, seemingly overwhelming.

"I can clean up in here if you want to go upstairs and give him a bath first", Jimmy offered, as he began to clear off the top of the table.

Ashley's smile broadened and she leaned forward to capture Jimmy's lips. The sentiment was sweet, but there was no way Ashley was sticking Jimmy with all of the clean up duties...especially when there were some things that would be hard for him to do by himself. "That's okay, his bath can wait", she stated simply, and walked over to the cabinet under the sink, to get some supplies.

Jimmy nodded and started gathering the dirty dishes from the table top. Ashley returned just as he was lifting them onto his lap. She offered him one of her dish towels, but as Jimmy motioned to the current state of his jeans, Ashley realized that a towel wouldn't make all that much of a difference. Jimmy took the offered towel anyway, and slung it over his shoulder to be used later for drying, as he pushed off for the sink. Ashley hesitated for a moment to make sure he had everything he needed within reach, before crawling underneath the table to clean the mess that was the floor.

Ryan eagerly joined her, mistaking her actions for game play. He giggled when he saw Ashley scoot farther under the table, then plopped himself down, right in the center of her crossed legs. "Ryan, we can't play right now", she giggled as she lifted him from her lap. "...we have to clean". But just as Ashley moved to return to her scrubbing, Ryan set himself down into her lap again. She gently pried the boy's grasp from her shirt and smiled at him. "I'll hold you in a minute Ry", she promised, setting him aside again.

"Hey buddy...come over here", Jimmy beckoned, hoping that he could distract Ryan long enough to let Ashley finish cleaning the floor. He handed the boy a clean wooden spoon and plastic bowl and showed him how to 'hit the drum'.

The novelty was short lived.

Ryan's curiosity was soon piqued by the clanging of the shiny items, Jimmy was now loading into the dishwasher. He toddled over to the open appliance and reached out for a sliver serving spoon. "No little man...that's dirty", Jimmy scolded lightly, as he leaned forward, precariously so, and reached for the utensil. Slightly startled, Ryan dropped the spoon, that was just out of Jimmy's reach from where he sat, onto the floor.

"Good job", Jimmy praised with a nod and a grin. Ryan smiled back, apparently pleased with himself for doing the right thing. "Now, pick the spoon up and give it back to uncle Jimmy", he gently instructed the baby. Ryan's grin widened as he reached into the bin for yet another spoon.

"Okay Ryan, thank you", Jimmy stated as the tot started to hand him the utensils that he was unloading, from the already loaded dishwasher caddy. "No no, we're gonna put these back...", Jimmy trailed off, trying unsuccessfully, to catch the now flying cutlery.

Ashley looked up from the floor she was almost done hand moping and smiled at the sight in front of her. Amused by Jimmy's predicament, and nearly done with the floor, she called the baby over...but to no avail, the appeal of the contents of the dishwasher, was just too strong.

As soon as the caddy was emptied, Ryan went back to the bowl and spoon he had abandoned just a few minutes before. Jimmy sighed when it looked like Ryan would be kept happily occupied by his makeshift 'drum'. He had only averted his watchful gaze for a moment, when he closed the dishwasher door, and twisted to his right, to retrieve the utensils that Ryan had flung onto the floor.

Jimmy returned what he had collected to the dishwasher, then pivoted to his left to grab the dishwasher detergent from underneath the kitchen sink...only to find Ryan sitting in a pile of the granules, and the empty box lying at his feet.

"Ash!", Jimmy called frantically as he scooped the boy up. The panic in his voice caused her to prematurely jump to her feet before she had a chance to clear from under the table top, and smack her head on the edge, in the process.

"Is he okay?", Jimmy asked concernedly, as he handed the baby over.

Ashley pried Ryan's mouth open, to make sure he didn't swallow any of the detergent, then began to brush the blue and white powder from his chubby little legs. "Yeah, he is", her reply sounding mildly annoyed, but greatly relieved.

"Are _you_ okay?", Jimmy asked next, that question harboring an equal amount of concern.

"I'm fine", she giggled slightly and rubbed the back of her head; the pain only registering now that Ryan was safely in her arms. "You are such a handful, young man", she sighed exasperatedly, turning her attention to the little boy she began bouncing lightly on her hip. Ryan grinned mischievously.

"More like five handfuls," Jimmy joked playfully, as he walked his fingers up the baby's pudgy arm to the ticklish spot right underneath it. "I think even an octopus would have a hard time keeping this little guy under control".

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at that...and wonder how Liberty did it all.

She passed the baby to Jimmy and grabbed the dust pan off of the island, to scoop up the detergent. "Why don't you go clean that stuff off of him...", he suggested, pointedly eyeing the soapy film that still covered the legs of the baby standing on his lap. "I can finish down here".

"Your probably right", she replied, frowning slightly at her oversight, and poured the granules back into the box on the counter. Ashley gave the room a quick once over, then looked over at Jimmy, a small smirk playing across her lips. "Just finish loading the dishwasher...I have an idea", she instructed, grabbed Ryan, and left the room.

The washer was completely loaded and whirring by the time Ashley walked back in...baby on hip, diaper bag on shoulder and a stack of bath supplies under her arm. The questioning look Jimmy gave her, made her grin. "I figured we'd keep the mess contained to the downstairs", she explained, dumping most of her load onto the top of the kitchen island...and Ryan back into Jimmy's lap.

She turned to get the sink ready, then looked over her shoulder at Jimmy. "And now this way...", she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "...you can help me give Ryan a bath".

Jimmy grinned up at her, surprised...yet not entirely. Ashley knew how much he was enjoying having Ryan around, and how missing something as fun as bath time, would disappoint him. And while there were ways for Jimmy to get upstairs, he appreciated the fact that by bringing the bath down to him, Ashley had saved his pride...and backside from any unnecessary bruising.

The pair used their keen ability to work together and anticipate each others actions, to get Ryan undressed and into the makeshift bath...in record time. "Here, watch him a minute...", Ashley instructed, and waited for Jimmy to line up even with the sink and reach out his long arms to hold onto the boy, before turning to grab the supplies she needed, from the island behind her.

"Shampoo, baby wash, towel...", her voice trailed off as Jimmy, with his free hand, snatched the top item from her pile and laughed.

"What the hell is this?," he mumbled under his breath.

"It's a rubber ducky", Ashley answered incredulously, and held her hand out for the toy.

"I can see that", Jimmy countered teasingly, and jerked his hand back to inspect the strange novelty item...that made him chuckle even harder.

"What?", Ashley sighed exasperatedly.

Jimmy took another look at the oddity in his hand, complete with red afro, boxy wire rimmed glasses and 'Vote for Pedro' t-shirt. "It just kinda looks like Derek with glasses", he joked laughingly.

Ashley couldn't help but smile as she playfully rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "It was a gift from J.T.", she felt the need to explain. "He picked it up one day, from the pharmacy he worked at...it was his and Toby's favorite movie...", there was a short pause as she shrugged. "I think Ryan should have it".

"Won't Toby miss it", Jimmy quipped, as he placed the duck in the water with Ryan. The baby giggled as the toy floated toward him.

"I don't think he'll mind", Ashley replied, watching the baby snatch up the duck as soon as it was within reach, and happily stuff the curly plastic head into his mouth.

Ryan splashed and played, seemingly unaware of all of the scrubbing that was taking place around him...Jimmy having to wash the sand and spaghetti sauce from the curly mop of hair on his head...twice, and Ashley working to get the rest of him squeaky clean.

"Okay, all done", Ashley announced tentatively, once Ryan looked sufficiently pruney and the water ran cool again. They had tried several times... unsuccessfully, of course...to get the boy out of the water, and this time was no different.

Once Ashley pried Ryan hands from the hold he had on the faucet, she handed the wet, wailing baby to Jimmy. He was at the ready, with a soft, fluffy towel, laid out across his lap. Jimmy, made a game of drying off the baby while Ashley wiped the water from the counter and floor, then they all returned to the living room, to get Ryan in his pajamas.

"Jimmy, could you hand me the...", Ashley's voice trailed off and her eyes widened.

"What is _it_?", Jimmy asked, as he turned to see what Ashley was staring at.

"Some kind of rash, I think", she replied, anxiously.

"From the soap?", Jimmy queried.

Ashley shook her head. "No, I used the baby wash from Liberty's diaper bag".

"Maybe from the dishwasher detergent", he suggested simply, the ran a finger over the small red bumps forming on the baby's leg.

"I'm not sure...", Ashley let out a nervous sigh. "...he's got them all over". She turned Ryan slighly to show Jimmy his back and arms, then looked up at him with panic-filled eyes. "What do we do?".

"First, we put a diaper on him", Jimmy quipped...but Ashley wasn't amused.

"We need to call his doctor", she cried, and reached for the phone and the numbers Liberty left.

"At six-fifty-eight on a Saturday night, Ash?", he teased sarcastically.

"Then we call Liberty", Ashley countered.

Jimmy reached for Ashley's phone and snapped it shut. "And ruin her night?", he asked incredulously. "No".

"But her baby's sick Jimmy", she argued pleadingly.

"I don't think so Ash", he argued, looking at the content and smiling tot, sitting on the couch in front of him, trying to unfasten the tabs to his diaper. "He doesn't have a fever and he's not really crabby...".

"Then what is _this?", _she challenged, motioning to the blotchy patches now covering the baby.

Jimmy moved closer and reached his hand out to her. "I don't know...", he frowned, but that soon gave way to a small grin. "...but it doesn't seem to be bothering him any". Ashley looked skeptically at the baby in question, now lifting the remote into his mouth, and shrugged. "Let's give it a little time, and see how he does, before we jump to conclusions and worry Liberty for no reason", Jimmy suggested, in that calm even tone that always reassured Ashley...the soft circles he was rubbing into her hand weren't hurting either.

"We could maybe call poison control or my cousin Melissa, she's a nurse...".

"Ash", Jimmy cut-in, exasperatedly.

Ashley gave him an innocent shrug, then sunk back into the couch cushions and sighed heavily. Jimmy leaned forward on his elbows. "Ash, what's wrong?".

"Nothing", she spat defensively, but the tears welling up in her eyes told another story. Jimmy inched even closer, as far as he could. "Everything", she whispered dishearteningly. "I changed our plans to do this...and I can't even do it right", she groaned slightly. "I thought this would be easy and fun and...".

"It is", Jimmy assured. Ashley shot him a questioning look. "Okay, maybe not easy...", he laughed, "but it is fun". Ashley's expression turned from questioning, to downright disbelieving and Jimmy beckoned for her to come and sit on his lap. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else tonight, but with you Ash", he insisted. "And this little guy is amazing".

The look Jimmy was giving Ryan, melted Ashley's heart. She snuggled close to him and rested her cheek on the top of his head. "You're doing a great job Ash. You just need to relax", Jimmy added, his arms snaking around her tiny waist. He felt her nod and brought his left hand to rest on top of her thigh. "So, why don't you go upstairs, get out of those sweaty clothes, take a relaxing shower or bath...".

"My clothes aren't sweaty", Ashley defended playfully and pushed away from Jimmy.

"Maybe not", he conceded, with a deep chuckle. "...but you do have sauce crusting in your hair and grass smudges on your knees".

Ashley couldn't help but agree with Jimmy's reasoning. "What about you?", she asked, scraping the remnants of meatball off of his knee.

"I'll wash up when you're done", he answered, smiling up at her.

Ashley cupped Jimmy's face and looked into his eyes, hesitating for a few seconds before replying. "Okay, but I'm leaving the door open in case you need me".

"Mmmm", Jimmy purred into her neck as he nuzzled it, making Ashley giggle.

She reluctantly jumped from his lap and headed for the stairs, which elicited a soft groan from Jimmy. "Give me five minutes", she called out, looking over her shoulder. "...ten tops"...and disappeared.

Ryan had sat patiently, taking in the exchange, the entire time. "Hey little buddy", Jimmy acknowledged the baby, and received a toothy smile in return. Jimmy lined up even with the couch and let out a relieved sigh as he transferred to the soft cushions, "This couch has been callin' me all day"...

And like clockwork, Ryan slid off.

* * *

"Hey boys", Ashley chimed, bounding down the stairs no more than eight minutes later, sporting terry shorts and matching tank, with hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, and still slightly dripping. "What is he doing?", she asked incredulously, when she noticed Ryan sitting next to the right wheel of Jimmy's chair, with both hands on the rims.

Jimmy looked up from what he was reading, then down at the little boy at his side, and chuckled. "He's driving".

"Driving?", Ashley giggled.

Jimmy grinned and shrugged, "It was the only way to get him sit still". Ashley stepped behind him, and put an arm around his neck. Jimmy twisted his head to look at her. "He was running all over the place, but would stop every time I moved to chase him", his lips twitched slightly as he looked back down at the boy. "I think he has a fondness for things with wheels".

"I think I do too", she whispered softly into Jimmy's ear, before kissing the side of his cheek. Ashley returned the smile Jimmy was giving her and brought her other arm around to the front. "I brought you something to change into", she added, placing the offered clothes onto his lap.

"Thanks", Jimmy replied genuinely, tipping his head down to kiss the arm that was dangling in front of him. "And I think I've solved the case of the mysterious spots", he announced proudly.

Ashley shot up straight, and came around to face Jimmy, "Really?".

"Yep", he nodded smugly, tapping the open notebook on his lap. "Seems that our little Ryan here, is sensitive to excessive amounts of tomatoes".

"Your kidding?", Ashley gasped in shock.

"Nope. Says right here, that the acid from ingesting too many tomatoes, makes him break out", Jimmy replied.

Ashley shook her head, "I can't believe it".

"The good new is, is that the rash is harmless, and should go away by morning...", Jimmy paused, then smiled slyly at his girlfriend. "...and Liberty will never find out".

Jimmy's excitement was short-lived though, as Ashley's expression remained conflicted. She lowered herself onto the arm of the chair, behind her. "This is good news Ash", Jimmy said insistently.

Ashley shook her head in disbelief. "This all could have been avoided if I just would have taken the time to read the binder thoroughly, in the first place...".

"Ash c'mon, this thing is like an epic novel", he argued, holding the packed binder up for emphasis. "There's no way you could've read it all...".

"No, but maybe the important looking parts", she sniped back. Ashley looked at Jimmy pointedly and touched the orange colored tab labeled, 'medical conditions and concerns'.

Jimmy snapped the binder shut. "He's fine Ash", he motioned to the happy toddler on the floor, next to him. "...don't worry about it...".

Ashley's exaggerated and aggravated sigh interrupted him. "How can I not, when I keep doing things wrong and screwing up his schedule...".

"Then forget the schedule...forget about this stupid binder, and just do what you've been doing all along", Jimmy demanded, tossing the book onto the coffee table.

"Winging it?", Ashley asked sarcastically.

Jimmy grinned and nodded approvingly, "Seems to be working for us so far".

Ashley raised a skeptical eyebrow and smirked. "So what do you suggest we do now, oh wise one?", she played along.

Without hesitation, Jimmy pulled Ashley onto his lap and laughed. "I'm not so sure about the little one...", he trailed off into a soft line of kisses down her neck. "...but I'm all for bedtime and...".

Ashley playfully smacked him across the chest in mock disgust, and jumped up from his lap. "Just go change", she ordered. Laughing at the exchange, Jimmy waited for Ashley to pick Ryan up, and away from the spokes of his wheel, before turning his chair towards the bathroom.

* * *

Geeze, that took forever. Please accept my most sincere apologies for the delay in updates...this is crazy crunch time for me. But now, with less than one week 'left, til it's thankfully all over, I will finally be able to focus solely on writing(well, that is until the craziness that is summer showcase starts, in less than a month...crap!).

As for the duck, I have no proof that a product like that even exists, but I have seen some pretty wild novelty rubber duckies(we have somewhere close to twenty in my house...well, I guess with six girls, that's not really a huge surprise). Anyway, for now it was made up by me.

Degrassi is not mine


	6. Good night, sleep tight

My note...I thank all of those who are still reading this story. I know it was a kind of slow moving, predictable, and maybe even a little boring at times, story...but I wanted to write it because I like the imagery it gave me...Jim, Ash, happy family scenes(even if the baby isn't theirs). So, without further ado, here's the last chapter of...

ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING

CHAPTER 6: GOOD NIGHT, SLEEP TIGHT

Ashley heard the telltale creak of the downstairs bathroom door opening. She crawled further up onto the couch cushion and turned just in time to catch Jimmy as he pushed into the living room. Her brow arched up admiringly, the t-shirt she had given him was one of Jeff's, and quite snug fitting over Jimmy's muscular physique. She had first thought about grabbing a shirt from Toby's room instead, considering he had a much stockier build than his father, but figured since she was already swiping a pair of cotton lounge pants from Jeff's drawer, she might as well get a t-shirt too...and boy, was she glad she did.

"You clean up quite nicely", Ashley stated, her compliment sounding suggestive, almost hungry.

Jimmy blushed under her scrutiny and shook his head dismissively, as he pulled next to her. His right hand left the rim of his chair and traveled up, across the length of her soft leg, stopping only when his finger brushed the hem of her shorts. He leaned forward just far enough to nuzzle his nose against her neck, inhale her scent deeply, then whisper seductively, "Not so bad yourself".

His warm breath tickled Ashley's neck, making her eyes flutter shut and a soft moan escape her lips. "You know...", she muttered back, her head resting on Jimmy's shoulder and her lips now even with his ear. "...if we didn't have this little guy...".

"Yeah, but we do", he announced loudly and flashed her a teasing smirk, effectively ruining the moment. Jimmy pushed off of Ashley's knee, just hard enough to end up right next Ryan, who was sitting contently on the other side of the couch. He looked down at the folded pile of his sauce covered clothes still on his lap, and tossed them onto the coffee table, so he could replace them with the baby.

Ryan squealed with delight as Jimmy reached out, eagerly offering up his arms for the strong pair of hands coming toward him. Ashley beamed brightly, "Somebody likes you".

"Are you're implying that _you _don't?", he countered playfully.

Ashley jumped to her feet and waltzed over to Jimmy. "No, of course not", she replied extra sweetly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was just saying that he took to right away...from the very beginning".

Jimmy smiled at that revelation as he remembered the day Liberty and her parents came home with Ryan...

_They were all waiting at a restaurant ear the airport; Kate, Jeff, Toby, Danny, Derek, Emma, Manny, J.T.'s grandmother, Jimmy and Ashley...along with some of Liberty's extended family. Ryan was scared, overwhelmed, and confused; he had cried for most of the flight from Vancouver, as well as that welcome home party afterwards. But Jimmy was the one person he didn't cry at...and even offered a shy smile to him, by the end of that night._

He looked up at Ashley and shrugged innocently, "What can I say, I have that kind of affect on people".

Ashley shot him and incredulous look...to go along with the smirk that was spreading across her lips. "Or, it could just have been the fact that you reminded him of his adoptive father", she added, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why, is he in a chair too?", Jimmy quipped playfully.

Ashley flashed him a surprised look, then flopped back onto the couch. "Um, no...he's bi-racial", she replied, taking the binder off of the coffee table and flipping to the back cover, where there were pictures of Ryan with his adoptive family, were stashed in the pocket. She took out a few of the photos and showed them to Jimmy. "And the wife is Korean... at least I think that's what Liberty said".

"No way Ash...", Jimmy spat, and shoved the picture under Ashley's nose. "...this guy's like fifty...and bald".

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at Jimmy's reaction. "I never said you looked _exactly _like him Jimmy, just that you probably reminded Ryan of him", she defended adamantly. "...besides, his hair is only slightly receded and he can't be more than in his early forties".

Jimmy looked at the photo again, then down at Ryan to ask, "Do I really remind you of _him_?".

"Jimmy!", Ashley called out with playful exasperation and snatched the picture back. He offered a smile that let her know he was just playing around, then looked back down at the pile of pictures. He splayed them out with his fingers, to get a better view.

"They looked like a happy family", Jimmy commented softly.

"They were", Ashley replied indifferently, and continued to sort Ryan's toys.

"What happened?", Jimmy asked curiously. He'd never heard the whole story, just bits and pieces, and something about 'fraudulent means' and 'deceptive tactics'.

Ashley glanced up only momentarily and shrugged slightly, "I guess the agency conveniently forgot to list the husbands medical background".

"What do you mean, 'forgot'?", Jimmy queried, handing Ryan a toy he was reaching for.

Ashley hesitated sightly. "The case worker assigned to the adoption, seemed to have overlooked the little fact that the husband was diagnosed with some sort of degenerative neurological condition, a few years prior", her voice sounded slightly accusatory, and somewhat distracted. "According to Liberty, the couple paid this person a hefty sum to leave that little piece of information out of their file. If they knew, the agency director said they would have never agreed to the adoption..."

"Yeah, 'cause who'd be stupid enough to knowingly give a baby to a cripple", Jimmy muttered under his breath.

"That's not what I meant", Ashley stated firmly. Her features immediately softened as did her voice. "And that would never be an issue with Liberty, you know that Jimmy...she has no problem with you taking care of her son, and loves that you're a part of Ryan's life". Ashley gave a heavy sigh, then shook her head, "These people broke the law to basically buy a baby, Jimmy...they were...".

"They were probably desperate", he cut in softly.

Ashley was stunned silent...Jimmy was right. She had never considered the other side of story, just the fact that her friend was able to rightfully get her baby back. "Jimmy?", she called out tentatively, and reached out for his hand.

Jimmy didn't look up, his eyes remained focused on the chunky plastic block he was palming in his other hand. After a few seconds, he spoke, uncharacteristically soft, "So, he probably _will _end up in a chair then". It was a statement more than a question.

Ashley swallowed hard. "I don't know...maybe...eventually", she stammered slightly, drifting off.

She really didn't know.

An uncomfortable quiet surrounded them, even though, in the background, the dishwasher could be heard, as well as the washing machine and Ryan's occasional babble. It was about a minute before Jimmy's eyes flickered up from the photo he was studying. "It's just kinda sad...ya know?", he shrugged slightly.

Ashley nodded somberly. "Yeah it is", she agreed for the most part, then went on to remind him, "But it was a lucky thing for Liberty".

Their eyes met for a second, and Jimmy's smile widened to match Ashley's. "Yeah...", he cuddled the little boy gently, "...and for us too".

* * *

Jimmy transferred from his chair to the couch and got himself settled before lifting Ryan back onto his lap...and the remote into his hand.

Ashley walked in from the kitchen, bowl of freshly popped popcorn in one arm, two cans of pop and some cups in the other. "What are we watching tonight?", she asked cheerfully, as she took a seat next to Jimmy.

Jimmy shrugged and frowned. "Not much on", he sighed dispiritedly and kept flipping. "Or at least nothing we can watch in front of the kid".

Ashley smiled and handed Jimmy his cup of pop, before grabbing her own and snuggling up against his chest. "Well, as long as what we watch isn't in animated format, or contain freaky costumed creatures...I'm good".

Jimmy smirked and took a sip of his drink, Ryan watching him intently, the entire time. He then rested the cup, still in his left hand, on the arm of the couch as he reached into the bowl of the buttery snack, with his right. The little boy looked on hungrily.

Jimmy was just about to share the contents of his hand with the waiting child, when Ashely gasped loudly...startling Jimmy so much that the popcorn dropped from his hand and onto his lap. "Jimmy, you can't give a baby popcorn", she scolded adamantly.

He wrinkled his face in confusion, "Why not".

"Are you serious?", she asked incredulously. Ashley picked up the dreaded binder, and again located the tab that was listed as 'medical conditions and concerns, then hurriedly scanned the index to find the sub-category of 'choking hazards'. With a few flips, the page she was looking for was found and she pointed to the list in question. "Says here, that popcorn, peanuts, raw carrots, grapes, hot dogs, hard candy, marbles, coins...".

"Ash", Jimmy interrupted, holding his hand up for her to stop.

"Jimmy this is a real danger, not just some overreaction", she stated defensively, as she looked back down at the page.

A wide grin began to form on Jimmy's lips. "Ashley?", he called, and motioned to Ryan, who had just plucked another fluffy kernel from Jimmy's lap and popped it into his mouth. Ashley smirked in disbelief. "I think he'll be fine with the popcorn", Jimmy added with a chuckle. Ashley shrugged skeptically and eyed the open binder yet again..."I thought we were tossing this thing to the side and forgetting about it, so we could this our way", he reminded her with a playful nudge.

Ashley shrugged again, this time a little more confidently. "Okay", she conceded and closed the book, shoving it into the large diaper bag on the floor next to her feet. "Out of sight, out of mind...right?", she stated questioningly. Jimmy nodded approvingly, then moved Ryan to the other leg and motioned with his hand, for Ashley to scoot closer. A bright smile graced her face, as she placed the now cool bowl onto Jimmy's vacant thigh and snuggled against to her boyfriend chest, so they could finally decided on which channel to watch.

* * *

Jimmy and Ashley had only made it through about thirty minutes of the movie before a tired Ryan rubbed his buttery hands, over his eyes.

"He okay?", Jimmy asked concernedly, as he wheeled into the kitchen where Ashley was trying to comfort the now whimpering baby. A far cry from the screaming that could be heard from the room, just minutes ago, when Ashley was trying to wash the salty butter from his eyes.

"I think so", she replied hopefully, as she gently bounced the baby soothingly, on her hip.

Jimmy pivoted to his left, to get a better look at Ryan. "Poor guy", he whispered sympathetically when Ryan turned his head, which he was resting on Ashley's shoulder and Jimmy saw the red-rimmed, teary eyes staring back at him.

Ashley rubbed the baby's back and nodded. "He's been asking for his keys again", she told Jimmy.

He looked up at her with a perplexed expression, then offered, "I can go find them if you want".

Ashley shook her head. "We'll come with you", she said, following Jimmy back into the living room.

Ryan went from whimpering to fussy and whiny by the time Ashley reached the couch. "Kee...keeee", he cried, and started rubbing his sore eyes, again.

"I'm lookin' buddy", Jimmy assured him, feverently trying to locate the ring of plastic keys he'd put away, only a few hours before.

After searching two bags, Jimmy finally found the toy in a third bag. But they weren't what Ryan wanted and he began to wail harder, "keeee...keeee".

"Okay, this was the same thing that happened last time, at nap time...when he wanted his bottle", Ashley surmised in recall. "Right?".

Jimmy paused in thought for a few seconds. "I'm not sure Ash...", he shook his head doubtfully. "That might've the whole ba-ba, lamb thing".

Ryan's eyes lit up at a term he recognized. "Baa-baa", he repeated pleadingly.

Jimmy looked up at Ashley. "I'll go make him one", she stated, hurriedly handing the baby off to Jimmy.

Ryan sobbed and thrashed and tried to wriggle from Jimmy's grasp. Without many options, other than forcibly restraining a crying toddler, Jimmy reluctantly let the little boy down. Ryan continued to weep and call out for his 'kee', as he paced the room.

Ashley returned with the bottle and offered it to him, but he stubbornly refused. Instead, Ryan crawled up the landing steps, stood looking at the front door, and cried out again.

"Kee...tee...Maybe he's calling for Liberty", Jimmy suggested.

Ashley shook her head lightly. "No, I know for a fact that everyone refers to Liberty as mom around him", she explained. "And besides, Lib said Ryan doesn't actually call her by any name".

"Keeeee", Ryan turned around and toddled over to the stairs. He laid his weary head down on the steps and continued sobbing.

"He was looking upstairs, he might be calling for his crib or something", Jimmy suggested.

"Maybe...but that doesn't really do us any good, since I don't have a crib for him to sleep in", Ashley snapped, as she walked over to scoop the baby up. The events of the day, were definitely starting to take their toll on her, but that was no excuse for her rudeness, so Ashley flashed Jimmy a small apologetic smile.

"What's wrong Ryan?", she asked, sighing out of concern and frustration, as she picked up the sticky, sweaty, snotty, sobbing mess into her arms.

"I guess this is what Liberty meant when she said she has a hard time getting him to bed", Ashley sighed as she walked back over to Jimmy, who reached up to rub the baby's back. They stayed like that for what seems liked an eternity, but in all actuality, was only a few minutes. Ryan was fighting all advances made by the pair to calm him down...nothing they seemed to be doing was helping.

"Here, let me try", Jimmy held his hands out and offered when he noticed Ashley's strength waning from bouncing and swaying the heavy, squirming bundle. Ashley knelt beside them and caressed the baby's head, but he continued to fuss and fidget. In desperation, Ashley hushes turned into hums, a soft melodic vibration, that caused Ryan to pause and look up at her. "Keep it up", Jimmy whispered his encouragement, when he felt and saw the boy relax at the soothing sound of Ashley's voice.

Without missing a beat, Ashley reached for the bottle and offered it to Ryan. He grimaced and whimpered and squirmed in Jimmy's arms. "I wish we had a rocking chair", Ashley mumbled under her breath, as she tried to get him to take the bottle again.

"Would you settle for a rolling chair?", Jimmy quipped, with a wink.

"That might actually work", Ashley concurred, taking a seat on the coffee table behind her, so she could propel Jimmy's chair while he held on to the baby.

"Just don't stop singing", he warned, as Ashley gently rocked them back and forth. Within seconds, the whimpering ceased enough, save for a few sniffles and gulps, for Ryan to finally accept his bottle and snuggle into Jimmy's strong arms.

It was more that thirty minutes and eight rounds of "Hush Little Baby", before Ryan allowed his eyes to flutter shut; and a full hour before Ashley was able to still Jimmy's chair, without causing the baby to stir. When she was sufficiently certain that the baby was finally asleep, Ashley allowed her self a relieved sigh, and smiled triumphantly...that is, until Jimmy motioned to the clock. Ashley followed his gaze, it was barely 9pm, and they knew Liberty probably wouldn't be back until sometime after midnight.

They both looked down at the slumbering child in Jimmy's arms. Afraid to move, or even breathe, Jimmy gazed up at Ashley in questioningly, "So, what should we do now?".

* * *

Liberty anxiously followed Toby up the front walk, to the door, clutching the soft item to her chest.

The room was dim, the only light coming from the movie playing on the television. "Oh Toby...look", she gasped softly, as she tip-toed further into the room. There, in the middle of the living room floor was a king sized air mattress, enclosed on one end with the back of the couch, a second with the love seat, the third with the coffee table and easy chair and the top by two end table and Jimmy's chair.

"It's a giant playpen", he whispered jokingly, but admired the sight before him. It was an adorable picture...Jimmy and Ashley both sleeping on their sides, facing each other, with Ryan tucked in between them, their arms protectively crossed over him, hands resting on each others hips.

"I guess he didn't need his blankee to fall asleep after all", Liberty stated, crouching down to lay the soft blue blanket next to her son.

"So we came home early for nothing?", Toby groaned teasingly, then knelt down beside her, to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Liberty rolled her eyes at him...it was almost two in the morning, and they hadn't even noticed Ryan's blanket was still in his car seat until they were on their way home.

"I hate to wake him", she whispered, as she reluctantly reached out for Ryan.

"Then don't", Toby suggested and motioned to the stairs.

Liberty studied her boyfriend critically, before smiling at him. She stood to turn, but stopped to glance back over her shoulder. "He's in good hands Lib", Toby assured her.

She smiled down at the sleeping trio. "I know he is", she agreed, and snapped a picture with her phone before following Toby upstairs.

* * *

Well, that's it for this one folks. I had the absolute hardest time getting this chapter finished, and I truly apologize for that. I'm not even that sure I'm completely satisfied with it, but oh well...life and summer are both way to short to spend so much time on the computer, driving myself crazy (besides, I'll be spending a huge amount of time inside, teaching, once summer dance classes start). Anyway, hope you all liked it, and there should be another...something...up soon.

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
